This invention relates to a cutting board of simple rugged construction having a trough integrally molded with the cutting surface and which provides for ease of use in cutting and collection of food and fluid in the trough portion.
Prior cutting boards having included an opening for an elongated slot positioned above a receptacle or reservoir for collecting food and fluids produced during carving or cutting. These prior cutting boards, however, have several shortcomings. For example, the opening in the cutting board is difficult to clean, reduces the useful work or cutting surface of the cutting board and limits the size of cuttings which may be passed through to the receptacle. Depending upon the purpose of the cutting operation, the cut material must be removed from the trough for measuring or the board must be tipped to remove waste. There is a need, therefore, for a cutting board which is simple and rugged in construction and which provides for ease of use and removal of cut material.
The cutting board of this invention may be integrally formed from a suitable polymer which includes a horizontal panel having an upper cutting surface and an integral trough. The horizontal panel includes first and second sides and first and second ends. A vertical arcuate side wall is integral with the first side of the horizontal panel including an upper arcuate lip portion extending above the cutting surface and into the integral trough which provides for easy sweeping of cut or carved material into the trough. The integral arcuate side wall further includes a lower support portion having a lower edge supporting the first side of the horizontal panel. The cutting board further includes a second vertical side wall integral with the second side of the horizontal panel, which is preferably also arcuate and opening toward the first vertical side wall, having an upper edge coplanar with the cutting surface and a lower edge coplanar with the lower edge of the first vertical side wall which supports the second side of the horizontal panel.
The integral trough portion is defined by the opposed first and second vertical side walls, such that material cut or carved on the cutting surface may be swept along the arcuate lip into the trough, as set forth above. The trough further includes integral opposed end walls each having side edges integral with the first and second vertical side walls and a bottom wall which is preferably coplanar with the lower edges of the first and second vertical side walls. In the most preferred construction, the first end wall of the trough is integral with and extends perpendicular to the horizontal panel and the second opposed end wall is inclined outwardly to catch material swept from the cutting surface. In the most preferred embodiment, the cutting board further includes a tubular support member having an upper end integral with the horizontal panel, generally midway between the sides and ends of the horizontal panel and a lower end coplanar with the lower edges of the first and second vertical side walls.
In the most preferred embodiment, the cutting board of this invention further includes a scoop which nests into the trough for collection of material swept from the cutting surface. In the preferred embodiment, the scoop includes opposed first and second end walls, wherein one of the end walls is inclined to nest within the trough having a lip supported on the inclined wall of the trough. The scoop further preferably includes a handle and volume indicia to indicate the volume of material swept into the scoop.
Other advantages and meritorious features of the cutting board of this invention will be more fully understood from the following description of the preferred embodiments, the appended claims and the drawings, a brief description of which follows.